vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
Irini Wanikusa
Basic Info Irini Wanikusa (イリニ ワニクサ) is the holder of the Storm Mare Ring and the leader of the second generation of the Funeral Wreaths. Very much like Kikyo of the previous Millefiore in ranking, Irini is just as loyal. It's only later in the arc, Revenge of the Millefiore, she was later on revealed to be Shikatsu's older sister. Outline Irini was once part of Vongola's organization, the Varia. Although she was only three at the time, she was very well aware of her place, having to live in a building with several top, highly trained assassins. It was at age four, when Shikatsu turned two, that her father Belphegor, had decided to begin her training early, saying it would be for the best and would give her more time to become a more skilled mafiosi. This was no choice she could make, and her father would literally force her to fight back or take cover, as he would unexpectedly allow knives to rain down on her. Over time, she could tell even her little brother was picking up some of their father's mannerisms and thus, finally she decided to escape them all, desperate on staying alive. As she grew older, she's travelled to France and not only learning the language, but also practicing her skills as a mafiosi. Developing the little techniques of knife manipulation and also her mother's use of close-combat. It wasn't long after she changed her identity to Siri Nawisaku. From there, she had put her skills to use and worked as an undercover mafiosi for families around Italy, (sometimes even in France). It was then rumours of a new Millefiore were secretly coming forth, and she contacted Bya-chan through letters. It wasn't long until Irini came to Namimori, to finally meet her new leader. Personality When she was still known as "Siri", Irini was a gentle, innocent and friendly character - making many others who've met her believe her outer attitude and trust her with ease. But once she met up with her new leader, Bya-chan, her personality had gone into a complete change. Irini is then shown to be assertive, very loyal, and - like her brother - has a high level of arrogance and pride. Very much like Rasiel, Irini thinks of herself especially more superior than her brother Shikatsu. She tends to shout out her success or frustration in French, mostly seen during her battle against Kanade. Plot Overview Abilities and Weapons Extra *Her signature laugh is similar to Bel's, but without 'U', turning out as "shishishi." *Acting as a foreign student named Siri, she claims to know French and Italian fluently, but seems to currently be working on her Japanese when actually further into the series, she seems fluent in it as well. *Just like her father and brother, Irini also wears a crown, but tends to wear it only during fights. *Although she has royal blood running through her thanks to her lineage, Irini tends not to speak up about her title as a Princess as much as the rest of her family unless brought up. But when it is, she states it more factually, rather than arrogantly gloating about her status. *Not only does she seem to be in the same spot as Kikyo in the Millefiore, Irini and Shikatsu's current rivalry are very similar to Rasiel and Belphegor's. (Irini acting in Rasiel's place, and Shikatsu acting in Belphegor's.) *In her battle against Kanade, she was mistaken for a cross-dressing Shikatsu. *Bya-chan, considering herself as the 'Queen', refers to Irini as her 'Princess' soon after she gains her leader's full respect. Navigations Category:Female Characters Category:Storm Characters Category:Millefiore Category:Namimori